A Dark Past Must Never Repeat Itself
by InuChrisC
Summary: Mitsuru seems to be hiding things from his friends, like hidden feelings, memories of his past and so on. Although he'll never admit it, it's becoming rather nerve racking, not to mention that Akira, Nozomu and Misoka are trying to get him and Mahiru 2gth
1. Prologue

Mitsuru sat there at the edge of the dock staring at the water. He held something in his hand. As his listened to the waves hit the dock's pillars his eyes softened and he sighed. He looked down at his hand that held something. He opened it to reveal a beautiful silver necklace that had a little blue and red crystal in the shape of a yang ying. He grabbed the silver necklace and held it over the ocean water. "So, this is it..." He sighed staring at the necklace. "This is whats left of my parents." He said. Mitsuru gripped the necklace. A memory squirmed it's way into his head.

'_Mom? Mommy?" a younger version of Mitsuru ran through a house. "Mitsuru! Run! Get outta here!" A woman's voice screamed. Mitsuru jumped. "No... I won't leave!" Mitsuru argued._

_He heard a scream and ran into a room and froze in shock and fear._

_A figure looked at him with an evil smile on it's face. Dropping a woman covered in blood. She laid on the ground motionless. Mitsuru slowly backed away, "Mom..." Tears streamed down from his eyes._

His fist started to shake. "Damn them!" He frowned blocking out the rest of the memory. Blood from his hand dripped down into the water. Mitsuru opened his hand dropping the necklace into the water. He stared at his hand not saying anything watching the blood drip.He looked at the ocean and stared looking to see if he can spot the necklace. 'It wouldn't be a total loss to me.' Mitsuru stood up. 'Besides, it's just a stupid necklace.' Mitsuru looked at the sky. "I call you Wind!" He shouted and a circle of wind came circling around him. When the wind disapated he was gone.

At the Moon Shine

Akira sat there in a booth staring at Mahiru very closely. He frowned. "Mahiru..." He smirked. Mahiru looked at him nervously. Nozomu who was sitting in the booth too looked up at Akira in shock. "Akira don't what if she's..." Misoka cut in. "Go ahead, Akira." He urged him, smirking. Nozomu looked at Misoka in shock. "Let him, Nozomu!" Misoka sighed. Nozomu nodded. "Okay." He sighed. Akira smiled excitedly. This was it... he knew it, after a while of thinking he had finally figured it out. Mahiru stood there nervously. "Mahiru, your a pencil!" Akira smiled. Mahiru relaxed and sighed with relief. "Yep, you got it." She smiled. Akira jumped up. "YESS! In your Face, Nozomu!" He shouted excitedly. Nozomu hunched over and looked down. "Damn it," He moaned.

"Now Akira gets to go again, I really wanted to go up there to be the person acting out the charades." Nozomu sighed. He laid his head on the table. Mahiru sat in Akira's spot that was right next to Nozomu. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance." She smiled. Akira stood there thinking for a moment thinking of what to do. Once he did he smiled and crossed his arms frowning stomping around acting childish and sticking out his tongue at everyone. Mahiru, Nozomu, and Misoka looked behind him. "Mitsuru." They all said.

"Wow, hey how'd ya guys guess?!" Akira asked in shock. "I see everyone's having fun without me around." Mitsuru's voice huffed. 'Crap.' Akira shouted in his head and turned around. "Hey Mitsuru." Akira acted innocent. "Save it." Mitsuru snapped and walked twords the stairs hiding his hands in his jeans pockets. "Mitsuru, do you want to join us?!" Mahiru's voice called after him. Mitsuru shot a glare at her. Mahiru didn't seem phased. "Well, it's a question, are you going to answer it?" Mahiru asked. "No, I don't want to join you in a pointless game when I could be doing better things, like, distroying your stuffed animals or something." Mitsuru answered. Mahiru frowned. Nozomu and Akira snickered. "He's in for it now." Misoka smiled. Mahiru stood up. She gave a death glared to Mitsuru, like one he would usually give to his friends when he didn't want to be bothered. Mitsuru jumped. "I dare you to touch even a little peice of fur on they're heads!" She snapped. Akira and Nozomu shivered from the tone of Mahiru's voice. Mitsuru smirked and walked up one step. "Whatever you say." Mitsuru said and walked upstairs. Mahiru frowned. They went back to playing charades. "Well, whose it?" Mahiru asked quickly calming down. "Well, everybody got who I was acting like so, I'd say you all are." Akira replied. "Nonsence, we can't all be it so I've decided that the next person to go should be..." Nozomu pointed to himself but Misoka spoke up. "Me, thanks Nozomu, your a good friend!" Misoka walked over to where Akira was. Akira sat in Misoka's spot. Nozomu looked down. "I wasn't going to say you... I was going to say me." He sighed. Akira smiled. "Gotta be quick." He put his arms behind his head and yawned.

Nozomu frowned and started muttering inappropriate words. Misoka thought for a moment then took a akward position with one arm behind his head and the other on his hip. He had one leg out and winked. "Uh... a teapot!" Akira shouted randomly. Mahiru just sat there. Nozomu looked at Misoka. "A model!" He shouted. Misoka nodded. "You got it" He yawned. Nozomu jumped up happily. "Yes! It's finally my turn!" He shouted happily. Mahiru looked up at the clock. "Well I'm heading to bed." She sighed. "Yeah me too." Akira stood up and yawned. "Even us hyperactive werewolves need sleep." He looked at Mahiru. She nodded. "So do panda bears!" She smiled. Nozomu watched as they casaully left. "Hey! But it's my turn!" Nozomu complained. "So." Akira and Mahiru shrugged. Nozomu looked at Misoka.

"Tough luck." He smirked and followed them. "Aww, you guy's suck!" Nozomu snapped. "So do you!" Akira called back. "Blood that is." Mahiru smiled. "Oh fine! Dis the vampire!" Nozomu shouted. "You know, I wouldn't mind having werewolf blood." Nozomu smirked. Akira wrapped his hands around his neck and ran upstairs. Mahiru and Misoka sighed.


	2. Strong, Painful words

In Mahiru's room

Mahiru walked over to her bed lazily and laid on it not bothering to even turn on the lights. She looked at a stuffed panda bear next to her head and picked it up. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called. Mitsuru walked in. Mahiru grabbed every stuffed animal she could reach and held them close to her. "What do you want?" She snapped. Mitsuru walked over to her bed and sat on it. Mahiru hugged her stuffed animals closer to her. "I just wanted to say goodnight..." Mitsuru sighed. "What?" Mahiru looked at him in shock.

She reached over and felt his forehead. Normal temperture. "Well, uh goodnight." Was all what Mahiru could say. Mitsuru wrapped his arms around her and the stuffed animals. 'Whats going on?' Mahiru was in a state of shock letting her guard down. Out of no where Mitsuru snagged all the stuffed animals."Hey!" Mahiru snapped. "Thanks for the gift!" Mitsuru smirked and ran out with the stuffed animals. "You jerk!" Mahiru cried chasing after him. He ran into his room and locked the door. Mahiru tried opening the door. She started banging on it. "Mitsuruuuuu!" She screamed. She heard a rip sound from one of her beloved stuffed animals. "No! Stop it! Don't!" She cried. Akira was the first to pop his head out from his room. "What's happening?" He asked with a yawn. "Mitsuru is distroying my stuffed animals my parents gave me!" Mahiru cried. Akira came out of his room wearing pajama pants and no shirt. He sighed. "Mitsuru quit it!" Akira snapped. He heard a ton more ripping sounds and a sinister laugh. "Mutsuru!" Akira growled. "I'll knock this damn door down if you DON'T open up and leave poor Mahiru's stuffies alone!" Akira shouted. More ripping was heard and Akira rolled his eyes annoyed. "Fine." He muttered and kicked the door in.

Mitsuru looked in shock. Fluff and fuzzy was all over the wooden floor of his room. Mahiru shrieked and saw her panda bear and mangled and torn up. Tears streamed down her face. Mitsuru paused and saw the tears. Akira's eye brows raised. 'They're just stuffed animals, I don't mean to sound heartless but this is alittle rediculous. She could just buy more.' Akira thought to himself. "Mitsuru..." Mahiru stared at him with tears falling down from her eyes. "I hate you so much!" She cried and ran to her room. Mitsuru for some reason felt hurt. "Well, there blows your chance with her!" Akira smirked. "What makes you think I even wanted a chance with her?!" Mitsuru snapped. "Oh please, that was the oldest trick in to book, stealing something she holds dear to her and bringing it to your room so she can come in and thats when you strike! Nozomu told me about that trick." Akira explained.

"And I see you were listening to the conversation at that time to." Akira sighed. "But ya kinda went overboard." Mitsuru frowned. "Get out of my Friggen Room ya Damn Mutt!" He screamed. "I'm not in your room." Akira smirked. Mitsuru paused and saw he was just behind the doorway where his door use to stand. "Fine then, Get Out Of My Sight!" Mitsuru's demon features were starting to appear. "A 'please' would of been nice." Akira muttered and walked away. Mitsuru stopped from transforming and stood up from his spot. He looked down at the mangled and ripped up stuffed animals. Mahiru's voice kept on playing those terrible hurtful words in his head. I Hate You. Mitsuru closed his eyes trying not to scream to get the words out of his head.

He walked over to his bed defeated and grabbed a pillow stuffing it in his face and with that screamed... the pillow help muffle most of his scream.

In Mahiru's room, she was doing the same. She put the pillow down and took a deep breath. Tears were still visible in her eyes. But not much. She paused when she heard part of a muffled scream. She sighed and laid back in her bed. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it." Mahiru called. There was no reply. "Leave me alone Mitsuru! I don't even want to look at you!" Mahiru shouted and grabbed her pillow hiding her face. Mitsuru came in anyway. "Priss, I just came in here to..." He was interupted. "I don't want to hear it! You distroyed the only thing I had that mom and dad gave me before they were killed!" Mahiru shouted. Mitsuru frowned. "At least you had something from your parents!" Mitsuru scuffed. "Key word... HAD, thanks to you!" Mahiru snapped. "Just get out my room! I hate you okay, thats final!" Mahiru shouted. 'Those three words again.' Mitsuru looked down. He wasn't frowning. Mahiru stared at him. "Mitsuru?" Mahiru stood up. He shot up and glared at her. "Stay away from me!" He backed away from her. "Did I hurt your feelings?" Mahiru asked. Mitsuru glared at her. "Why would you care?!" He hissed at her.

Mahiru reached out to grab his hand. But once she touched him, He transformed. Mahiru didn't back away. "Mitsuru..." Was all she could say before he shoved her away. She hit the ground and watched as he ran and jumped out the window. "Mitsuru!" She cried. Nozomu, Misoka, and Akira ran into the room once they heard glass shatter.

"Princess?! Are you alright?" Misoka ran over to her. "Y-yeah, but Mitsuru... he..." Nozomu ran over to the window and looked out it. He saw Mitsuru flying away. "That moron!" Was all he could say. "Are we going after him?" Akira looked at Nozomu. "No... why bother. He'll probably try to fight us." Misoka sighed. "He's just a pain in the ass." Nozomu stretched. "He'll be back." Akira smirked. "He always is." Mahiru looked down. 'Why do I have a terrible feeling it's my fault.' Mahiru felt awful. "Well I'm going to bed." Nozomu yawned. Akira nodded. "Same here." He walked out of the room. "But... guys..." Mahiru moaned. "Whats wrong Mahiru?" Nozomu looked over at her. "Um... the window... are you just going to leave it like that?!" Mahiru pointed to it. "I'll handle it tomorrow." Nozomu smiled. "But... but..." "No worries Mahiru, besides, a nice breeze is blowing in." Nozomu smiled.

"Then you sleep in here!" Mahiru muttered. "Nah, the humidity will ruin me hair." Nozomu smirked and walked away. She looked at Misoka. "Princess, I'd do anything for you... but when it comes to switch my nice cool air conditioned room for your room with a broken window blowing out all the nice cool air causing humidity, thats another story, You can sleep in Mitsuru's room." Misoka smiled. "T-the stuffed animal graveyard?!" Mahiru shreiked. Misoka sighed. "Either that or... your room." He smirked. "My room." Mahiru smiled. Misoka nodded and walked out.

Mahiru laid on her bed. 'What did Mitsuru want to tell me?' She baffled. She yawned. She fell into a light sleep.

The sun shined in on her face. Mahiru hid under the covers. She moaned. "It's already Saturday." She sighed. "Morning Mahiru." Nozomu's voice came from a little bat the was hanging upside down on Mahiru's desk lamp. Mahiru looked over at the bat. "It's ten, and that means breakfast. Can you please check to see if Mitsuru came back and if he is, wake him up?" Nozomu asked. "Yeah." She sighed. "Thanks." The bat yawned. "Morning Mr. Bat!" Mahiru smiled. The bat flew off. Mahiru kicked off the covers and got up. She got out of her room and walked over to Mitsuru's room. The door was still knocked down. She looked in and noticed all the mangled and ripped up stuffed animal's were gone. And in the twin bed was Mitsuru asleep. He was still dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday. She walked over and touched him. He didn't transform. Good. So she shook him. "Five more minutes." He muttered. "Fine then your not getting breakfast." Mahiru snapped. Mitsuru opened his eyes and rolled them. "What are you doing in my room?" He snapped. "Nozomu told me to wake you up." Mahiru said. "So don't get mad at me." She sighed and walked out. Mitsuru sat up and stretched. "Doesn't give you the right to be in my room you little wench." Mitsuru muttered and froze. 'Wench... I like it. It suits her.' Mitsuru smirked.


	3. Akira's Sinister Plan

By the time he made it downstairs everyone was already eating. "Morning Mitsuru!" Akira smiled. Nozomu looked over at him. "I was amazed. Only one window this time." He said. Mitsuru sighed and walked over to the bar and poured himself some water. "Where Oboro and Katsura?" Mitsuru questioned. "They're at the moon palace." Misoka replyed. Mitsuru raised his brows. "And your not with them?" Misoka sighed. "I have to babysit you four." He muttered. "Babysit! But I'm 16!" Akira complained. Nozomu just took a sip of his cold strawberry creme soup. "Master Oboro's orders." Misoka smiled. He took a bite of his pancake. Mitsuru rolled his eyes. Mahiru sighed. "It's not like we're going to start a house party." She said. "You never know with you guys." Misoka swallowed and took a sip of his orange juice.

Akira chewed on a peice of bacon and looked down. His werewolf ears appeared and they were lowered. "How come he always trusts you?!" Akira looked at Misoka. "Because unlike the bunch of you, I'm the oldest and most responseable." Misoka explained. "I say we ditch him and go somewhere." Akira muttered to Nozomu. Nozomu nodded. He put his hair behind his ears. "After breakfast." He whispered. "And don't you think your going anywhere." Misoka glared at Akira and Nozomu. "Aw, come on... we can't just have the princess here all day bored out of her mind." Nozomu smiled. "And where do you plan on taking her?!" Misoka snapped. Nozomu looked over at Mahiru. She sitting there ignoring the conversation eating then looked at Mitsuru who sat next to him and drank some water. "Water park." Nozomu finally replied. "Oh, and who all is going besides the princess?!" Misoka snapped. "Well, me, Akira, you, and Mitsuru." Nozomu smiled. Mitsuru froze and coughed choking on the water. He placed the cup down fast. When his coughing fit was done he looked over at Nozomu with his eyes wide. "What?!" Mitsuru shouted. Mahiru looked up in shock. "Family Fun right?" Nozomu shrugged. "So why not bring the whole family?!" He put his arms over Akira and Mitsuru's shoulders smiling. "How 'bout I stay here and plan world domination and you four go?" Mitsuru snapped. "Nonsence, you and Mahiru need quality time together!" Nozomu looked at him.

"No we don't!" Mitsuru argued pushing Nozomu off of him. "Will I be aloud to ride that awesomely fast waterslide?!" Akira asked as his ears slowly perked up. Nozomu nodded happily. Akira jumped up. "I'm getting my swim trunks on!" He shouted and ran upstairs. "Then I guess we're going." Misoka stood up and walked twords the stairs. Nozomu smiled and took one last spoonful of his soup. "I ain't going!" Mitsuru snapped. "Yeah you are." Nozomu snapped. "And if ya aren't... I can arange a nice little chat with you." Nozomu held up a fist smirking. "Fine I'll go." Mitsuru muttered and laid his head on the table. "Great." Nozomu smiled and walked away. "Does he not care that you can't swim?" Mahiru asked.

Mitsuru glared at her. "Just a question." Mahiru said. She continued eating. "And you care?" Mitsuru asked. "Maybe." Mahiru stood up and walked over to the sink. She put here dish in the dishwasher. "If I didn't care, I would've left you dead after that night in the museum." Mahiru smiled. Mitsuru watched her walk upstiars and sighed. He lifted his head. 'I had a feeling she liked me.' Mitsuru yawned. 'To bad I hate her guts!' He walked away.

At the water park. After everyone got a locker to put they're stuff in and covered up in sunscreen. Akira dragged everyone to the first waterslide he spotted. "Fugi Falls!" Akira shouted reading the sign. "It's a ride that can fit up to six people! Cool! We're all riding together!" Akira dragged them twords the line that wasn't very long because of it being only 11:00. Mahiru was excited. Finally some fun. "I think I'll pass on this ride." Mitsuru tried to walk away. "No way your going to miss this ride!" Akira grabbed his arm. "Come on Mitsuru, try to have fun." Nozomu smiled. "How can I if I can't even swim!" Mitsuru snapped in a low tone. "Relax, Mitsuru." Misoka looked at him. "Yeah, worse comes to worse I'll save you." Mahiru smiled. Mitsuru frowned. "We're next!" Akira squeaked excitedly. Mahiru smiled. She noticed a nervous look on Mitsuru's face. She grabbed his hand. He looked at her quickly. She smiled. "Don't worry you won't drown." Mahiru whispered. Mitsuru frowned and snapped his hand away from her. Mahiru quickly noticed a bandage on his hand. She looked back up at him not saying a word.

"How many people are in your group." A man asked. "Five!" Akira said. "Alright." The man grabbed a huge tube and held it as everyone got in. The seating arangement was, Mahiru sat next to Akira, Akira sat next to Nozomu who sat next to Misoka leaveing just enough space for Mitsuru to sit next to Mahiru. Nozomu and Akira cackled. Part one of they're plan worked now onto part two. The man pushed them twords a tunnel that had an unexpecting very dark drop. Akira and Nozomu smiled. Once they were in the tunnel they went straight for about two minutes. "This is it?" Mitsuru's voice snapped. "Yep." Akira's voice sounded jittery. "Well this is... holy shiiiiiiitttttt!" Mitsuru screamed as they flew down the unexpecting drop. Mahiru screamed too. Misoka, Akira, and Nozomu snickered. 'Now they're going to hug.' Akira smiled. 'This was a great plan! I can't believe Akira thought of it.' Nozomu smiled too. Misoka just smirked.

When they reached the end of the drop they were out of the tunnel and were now on the twists and turns. Akira and Nozomu frowned when then saw Mitsuru and Mahiru looking at opposite ends watching as they were flying through the twists. "There's two more monsterous drops." Akira whispered. Nozomu and Misoka nodded. They went into another tunnel. Mahiru smiled. She knew what was coming up, so did Mitsuru who sighed. 'This isn't all that bad.' He thought.

He froze when he heard whispering from Akira and Nozomu. He glared they're way. "So what are you two talking about?!" Mitsuru snapped at Akira and Nozomu. The drop came. Mitsuru and Mahiru stared at Nozomu and Akira. "Nothing, just talking about what people said about this ride." Nozomu smiled. "You don't need to whisper about that you know." Mitsuru glared at them. "Oh, well fine." Nozomu smiled. "So Akira, how many people died on this ride again?" Nozomu asked out loud. "Oh about twenty I think!" Akira smiled. Mahiru shrieked. She covered her ears. "No, I heard it was thirty." Nozomu smirked. "Okay please go back to whispering!" Mahiru cried. "Gladly." Nozomu and Akira said at the same time and started to whisper again. Mahiru sighed. Mitsuru smirked. "So, thirty people died on this ride?" Mitsuru repeated. Mahiru looked at him nervously. "Well, now... Thirty-one!" Mitsuru quickly placed his hands on Mahiru's shoulders and shouted "Don't fall out!" Quickly. Mahiru screamed at the top of her lungs and wrapped her arms around Mitsuru. The tunnel ended. Akira and Nozomu paused and saw Mahiru hugging Mitsuru. "I was just kidding!" Mitsuru laughed.

"Don't be such a baby!" Mitsuru snapped. Akira and Nozomu gave eachother a high five.

At the end of the ride everyone got off the tube. Mahiru had let Mitsuru go awhile before they made it to the last drop. Akira and Nozomu stood there. "Now what are we gonna do?" Misoka asked. Nozomu looked at him and smiled. He whispered his idea to Misoka. "Ookay, sound harsh though." Misoka warned. "Exactly." Nozomu smiled. "Do you have a feeling they're ploting something against us?" Mahiru looked at Mitsuru. "And why the hell would they even try that?!" Mitsuru snapped. Mahiru shrugged. "To the lazy river!" Nozomu shouted and him, Akira and Misoka ran. "Hey!" Mitsuru shouted. "Wait for us!" Mahiru cried. They started running until they lost track of them. "Damn those no good plotters." Mitsuru snapped as he looked around for them. "Come on." Mitsuru said to Mahiru. "Okay." She followed. They made it to the lazy river and looked around. No sign of them. Mahiru walked into the lazy river and placed her goggles in the water. She filled them and put the goggles on. She looked at Mitsuru and saw him in his demon form.

"What the heck are you doing you stupid girl?!" Mitsuru glared at her. "You'll see." Mahiru smiled. She looked around and saw Akira in his werewolf form hiding in between a ton of people in the lazy river. "Bingo." She smiled. He was looking straight at them. Mitsuru stared at her confused. "Akira's in the lazy river over there." Mahiru pointed. Mitsuru saw him but in human form. Mahiru took off her goggles. Her eyes were alittle blurry. She smiled. "I can't find anyone else." She sighed. "Okay." Mitsuru sighed and jumped into the lazy river chasing after Akira. Mahiru followed. Akira smiled and flipped out of the tube dissapearing under water.

Mitsuru frowned. "Damn Mutt." He hissed. Mahiru looked around. Misoka stood up from under water behind Mitsuru. He pushed Mitsuru into Mahiru. They both fell over into the 4' 5'' deep water. "Sorry princess." Misoka couldn't help but say while Mitsuru and Mahiru were under water. Misoka swam away. Mitsuru and Mahiru poped up out from under water. "Hey you two. Get a room!" A life guard shouted. Mitsuru and Mahiru blushed slightly as backed away from eachother. "Hey Mitsuru, I thought you hated her!" Nozomu called from behind. Mitsuru and Mahiru turned around. Nozomu smiled and waved. "I'll knock that smile off your face!" Mitsuru growled and stomped over to Nozomu. Nozomu ran out of the lazy river with Mitsuru and Mahiru following. He ran into the pool area, where not many people were.

There were probably four or five people. He dived into the five foot area. Mitsuru stopped there and looked around to see how high the water was. When he saw it was shallow enough for him he jumped in and slowily walked twords Nozomu. Nozomu smirked and swam twords the deep end. Mitsuru didn't even try. He noticed Nozomu turned his gaze to behind Mitsuru. He turned and saw Mahiru get tossed twords him by Akira. "Crap." He muttered. He took a deep breath and opened his arms to catch her, seeing as though there was no way to dodge her. She closed her eyes and shrieked and once again they were both knocked over backwards. Akira and Nozomu laughed and quickly hopped out of the pool walking away. Mahiru and Mitsuru came up from under water again. "This is getting rediculous!" Mahiru sighed pulling away from Mitsuru. Mitsuru nodded in agreement. They got out of the pool and looked around.

"Do you have a feeling that they're planning to try to get us together?" Mahiru asked. Mitsuru looked at her. "Yeah." He nodded. An idea came into Mahiru and Mitsuru's head at the same time and they both looked at eachother. "I think a fakeout makeout will get them." Mahiru smiled. " Finding them and beating the crap out of 'em." Mitsuru snapped. They glared at eachother. "The thought of even faking a make out with even you is the grossest most worst nightmare I'd ever even think about." Mitsuru snapped. 'More like best dream for you.' Mahiru frowned. "Well your plan isn't any better!" Mahiru snapped back. Mitsuru frowned and crossed his arms. "I'm leaving." He said and walked away.

Mahiru watched as he walked the total wrong direction. She smirked not even bothering to warn him. She walked the opposite direction trying not to laugh. She froze when Akira ran past her followed by Mitsuru. "I'm gonna kill you!!!" Mitsuru screamed. Akira just laughed. "No running!" A rather short lifeguard shouted. Mahiru looked at the lifeguard. He wore big eye glasses like Misoka. He was chuckling.

Mahiru shook her head. 'They took over the water park!' She told herself. Nozomu walked past her smirking. A ton of girls followed him like mindless drones giggling. Mahiru felt confused. "This is turning out to be one strange trip to the water park..." She sighed and walked away.


	4. Mitsuru's Voice

At the Moonshine

That night:

Mahiru just got out of the shower and got into her night clothes. She dried her hair and hung her towel up. Once she got out Akira jumped infront of her. "It's movie night!!!" He shouted joyfully. "Movie night?! But..." Mahiru was dragged twords the stairs. "Akira! I can't tonight, I have a report due Monday that I didn't even start!" Mahiru stopped the hyperactive werewolf from draging her down the stairs. Akira looked down. "But, we never miss movie night." His werewolf ears lowered. "Sorry, but there's next week. Besides, there is also everyone else!" Mahiru sighed. "It's not the same without you!" Akira moaned. Mahiru smiled. "Next week okay?" She promised. Akira nodded and walked downstairs. Mitsuru poked his head out of his room. Mahiru turned and looked at him. "What?" She questioned as he stared at her. He looked around. There was no one there watching so he motioned her to walked over to him. Mahiru frowned. She shook her head. Mitsuru rolled his eyes. Then out of no where, a wind dragging Mahiru over to him. "What do you want?" Mahiru asked. Mitsuru grabbed her arm and dragged her into his room. He lifted the door and closed the door way.

It was dark in his room. Mahiru stood there nervously. He turned on a light and walked over to her. Mahiru's heart was beat so loud to her that she could swear the whole house could hear it. Mitsuru's room was mostly empty besides the twin bed closet and two poster's on the wall over the bed. Mitsuru walked over to his bed and ducked down searching under it. "What are you doing?" Mahiru asked. Mitsuru grabbed something and stood up walking over to her. "I just wanted to say s-s-sorry for ruining your beloved stuffed animals last night." Mitsuru said. Mahiru froze. "Y-you just said sorry!" She said in shock. She quickly put her hand on his forehead. "You feel like you have alittle fever." Mahiru sighed. Mitsuru frowned and backed away. "Thats what I wanted to tell you last night before you interrupted me!" Mitsuru snapped.

"I knew it!" Mahiru shouted. "Anyways..." Mitsuru cut in. He took out the thing he had behind his back. A wrapped package. Mahiru looked at it and took it. "Open it." Mitsuru urged. Mahiru inspected it. Looking for tricks or traps. When she felt it was safe she opened it. She dropped the wrapping in shock. 'Holy Cow.' It was her panda bear, and it was all sewned back together. Not perfectly but still. It looked like a middle school kid thats just learned how to sew in home ec. Mahiru looked up at Mitsuru with tear filled eyes. "You put it back together?" Mahiru asked. Mitsuru looked at her tears. "Did I do that bad of a job?" He asked as he watched her cry. She shook her head. "Then why are you crying?" Mitsuru looked confused. Mahiru place the panda bear down and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She sighed. Mitsuru stood there frozen in shock. He slightly blushed. After probably a minute Mitsuru pushed her away. "Okay enough with the hug!" He snapped. Mahiru smiled. She wiped her tears. She picked up the panda. "So thats why you missed dinner." She looked at it. Mitsuru nodded. "Well, are you hungry? I could make you something." Mahiru offered. Mitsuru gave an almost look of fear in his face.

Mahiru frowned. "Thanks alot!" She snapped. She walked twords the door. "So I cook one meal and accidentally forget to fully cook the crab and it attacks everyone's nose whent the went to smell it. She left the room. Mitsuru sighed. 'Thats not the only time you screwed up a meal.' Mitsuru looked at his bed. "There was also that Garlicless spaghetti that did it self a favor and crawled off the plate itself." Mitsuru said out loud. "I heard that!" Mahiru shouted. Mitsuru smiled. "Good." He shouted. Akira bursted into his room. "Mitsuru!!! Movie night!!!" Akira shouted with glee. Mitsuru shook his head. "I don't want to go to movie night." He snapped. "I'm tired and agrivated at you three for ealrier today. Last thing I need is to spend three hours with you!" Mitsuru walked away. "It's two and a half!" Akira shouted back and left the room. He watched Mitsuru go up to the roof. He frowned. "Family fun ruiner." He walked downstairs.

Mahiru sat there at her desk writing the begining report. She stopped in mid sentence in the middle of the first paragragh with writers block. ( -.- Alas, don't we all...) She sat there pondering placing down her pencil. "Oh man." She moaned. She paused when she heard some one singing. Mahiru looked around. It was the most breath taking sound she could possibly hear. 'Maybe Akira and Nozomu are practicing.' She thought to herself. She sat there listening, slowily falling into the tune. 'No, it couldn't be them, it doesn't sound like them.' Mahiru looked over at her window, Nozomu and Akira had already fixed it.

'Where's that singing coming from?' She stood up and left her room. She bumped into Misoka. "Misoka, um do you hear singing?" Mahiru asked. Misoka looked at her. "Yes Princess," Misoka nodded. Mahiru sighed, now she knew she wasn't going crazy. "Do you know who it is?" Mahiru questioned eagerly. Misoka stood there for a second listening. "Sounds like... I'm actually unsure!" Misoka looked down. "I don't reconize the voice." He admitted. Mahiru nodded. "Oh, and by the way Princess, have you seen a... um..." Misoka looked around to makesure there was no one around. "...Sewing kit?" Misoka whispered. Mahiru froze. "No, sorry." Mahiru in a way lied. She knew who had it. Misoka walked away. "Um Misoka..." Mahiru stopped him. "What would you need it for anyway?" Mahiru looked at him. Misoka pointed to his pants. "Hemming." He said and walked off. Mahiru bit her lip trying not to laugh. Then she heard the singing again. She looked over at the stairs that lead to the roof. Maybe, it was coming from up there. Mahiru smiled and quietly walked up the steps. She pressed her ear again the door. She could now understand the words. It was the lulliaby she would hear in her dreams. She creaked open the door and looked on to the roof. Mitsuru was there looking up at the stars with his back facing her. "'It's Mitsuru...' Mahiru starred in shock. He quickly stopped singing once he senced a presence.

"What do you want?" He growled. Yep he was back to normal. Mahiru walked onto the roof top and closed the door. She walked over next to him. She leaned onto the rail and looked up at the stars. He looked over at her. Mahiru smiled. "The stars are pretty tonight." She announced. Mitsuru rolled his eyes. "Oh, look at the crescent moon!" Mahiru pointed to the moon that was a beautiful harvest orange. Mitsuru shook his head. "What?!" Mahiru looked at him. "Your like a little kid at a candy store." He smirked. "How so?" Mahiru asked. "Oo look at the moon! Ah, the stars!" Mitsuru did a terrible impression of Mahiru. She frowned. "I've seen it all already no need to point anything out!" Mitsuru sighed. Mahiru shook her head. "You know... you have a beautiful singing voice." She finally said. Mitsuru paused. "You... heard." He mumbled. Mahiru nodded smiling. "And I loved it!" She admitted. "Why don't you ever sing infront of anyone?" Mahiru asked. Mitsuru walked away. "Hey!" She cried. "I don't like to sing." He snapped. Mahiru grabbed his hand. "But... your voice... againest the others... it's the best voice I've even heard in my life." Mahiru said. Mitsuru looked at her. "Maybe if we sing together." Mahiru offered.Mitsuru stood his head. "I told you, Mahiru... I don't like to sing." He took his hand back. Mahiru stood there. "Good night." He sighed and walked down the stairs. 'Whats going on with him, He called my name and said good night." Mahiru looked down and smiled.

She walked down to her room and sat at her desk. She picked up her pencil and started writing again.


	5. Just a Tool

Mahiru woke up the next morning at her desk. She strecthed and yawned. Mr. Bat was still asleep. She stood up and left the room. She could smell breakfast cooking and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Akira and Misoka. Akira was cooking while Misoka was just keeping him company. "Morning guys." Mahiru smiled. "Morning." Akira said wearily. He yawned. "Good morning princess." Misoka smiled. "Whats wrong with you Akira?" Mahiru asked. "Infomercails..." Misoka smiled. Akira looked at him. "I caught him up at five, it was a monster marathon!" Misoka sat on top of the counter. Mahiru shook her head. "Why don't you take a nap?" Mahiru looked at Akira. Akira looked at her. "Nap?" He questioned. Then smiled. "Sounds great." He yawned and walked away leaving the food. "Akira! After your done cooking!" Mahiru and Misoka cried. Akira ran back in. "Sorry!" He cried and took the burnt bacon off of the stove. He flipped the pancakes.

Misoka and Mahiru sighed. Akira ran to the fridge and got out fresh strawberries and made the chilled strawberry creme soup for Nozomu. "So how'd you sleep princess?" Misoka asked breaking the silence. "Um pretty good." Mahiru smiled. "Did you find your sew..." Mahiru's mouth was covered. Misoka looked over at Akira, who wasn't paying any attention. "No." Misoka replied. He walked back over to the counter and sat back on it. "Did you find out who was singing?" Misoka asked. Mahiru nodded. "Who?" Misoka asked. Just before Mahiru could reply Mitsuru walked in. He looked around then frowned. "Don't you guys know how to sleep?! It's seven!" He complained. "No, and apearently you don't either." Misoka smirked. Mitsuru crossed his arms he accidentally leaned againest the door and flew backwards hitting the ground. Akira and Misoka couldn't help but laugh. Mahiru walked over to him and held out her hand to help him up. Mitsuru pushed her hand away and stood on his own running off. Mahiru sighed and walked back to her position. "Is Mitsuru bipolar?" Mahiru asked. Misoka and Akira shrugged. "He's just cranky." Akira smiled. "Just?" Mahiru looked at him. Misoka nodded. Mahiru sighed. "Can you go get everybody for breakfast?" Akira asked. Mahiru nodded and walked out.

Akira and Misoka looked at eachother smiling. "Two steps closer!" Misoka smiled. "You know... we should make a matchmaking business!" Akira smiled.

Mahiru made it up to Nozomu's room. She knocked on the door. He opened it and poked his head out. "Yeah, whats up?" He asked the yawned. His hair was messy. "Breakfast." Mahiru smiled. Nozomu nodded and opened the door fully walking out. "Don't bother knocking on Oboro's door, he's still gone, same with Katsura." Nozomu warned and walked downstairs. Mahiru sighed. 'That means one more person to call.' She walked over to Mitsuru's door. It was fixed and fully up on it's hinges again. She knocked on the door. "What?!" Mitsuru's voice shouted. "Breakfast!" Mahiru said. Mitsuru opened his door. "I'm not hungry!" He snapped. "But you didn't even eat dinner yesterday!" Mahiru sighed. "So?" Mitsuru shrugged. "Fine, anyways, Misoka wants his sewing kit back." Mahiru smiled. Mitsuru closed the door in her face. "Jerk." She muttered and walked downstairs.

She sat in her seat at the table. "Mitsuru not eating?" Akira asked yawning. "He might have a cold." Nozomu said after sipping some of his soup. "I call it, Love Sickness." Misoka smiled. Mahiru looked up as everyone stared at her. She looked down. "There's only one cure for love sickness." Nozomu smiled. "A kiss." Akira smirked. Mahiru glared up at Akira. He jumped and went back to eating. Misoka shook his head. Nozomu chuckled.

"Mitsuru did have a fever last night." Mahiru grabbed a pancake. She poured syrup all over it. "He needs chicken noodle soup!" Akira smiled. "Later after my nap I'll make some." Akira stood up and walked twords his room. "Has Mitsuru done anything sweet for you?" Nozomu asked. "Well, he did fix the stuffed animal he distroyed." Mahiru admitted. Misoka looked over at her. "What did he use?" Misoka asked quickly. "Sewing Kit." Mahiru blurted out. Misoka stood up and walked twords the stairs. Nozomu smiled. "Love sickness does many things." He chuckled. Mahiru blushed alittle and went back to eating.

The afternoon was mostly the same. Except there were costumers. Mahiru walked into the kitchen and placed the tray on the counter sighing. "We have two orders of the teriakyi shrimp and curried rice." Mahiru shouted over to Akira. Akira nodded. He quickly handed her four finished plates that varyed in foods. "Take this to table 8." He said. Mahiru walked out over to table 8. Once she delivered the food a man handed her a cup. "Water please." He asked. Mahiru nodded and left. Nozomu walked past her. "Busy today huh?" He looked at her. She nodded. Misoka walked out of the kitchen and behind the bar. He was holding a fresh jug of Captain Morgan's rum. Mahiru walked behind the bar and filled up the cup with ice then water. She gave the man the water and walked into the kitchen. She flopped down on a chair exhausted. "What do you think your doing?!" Someone snapped at her. Mahiru opened her eyes and looked at the person who snapped at her. Mitsuru... typical. "Resting! It's my break!" She said. Mitsuru shook his head and forced her up. "No, your break isn't until four." He lifted her to her feet. "Give her a break Mitsuru, she worked more tables then you today!" Akira shouted.

Mitsuru let go of her once she was standing. She fell backwards into him. "Yeah I'm exhausted!" She moaned as Mitsuru caught her. "Damn girl," Mitsuru muttered. Mahiru smiled. Akira placed a plate on the servers counter. "Table three." He said as Nozomu walked over and grabbed the plate. Mitsuru place Mahiru on the chair and put his arms on his hips. "Lazy." He insulted. Mahiru nodded. "Got that right." She smiled. He walked away. "I think his Love Sickness is getting worse! He actaully picked you up and caught you when you fell back!" Akira cried jokingly. Mahiru shook her head. "He doesn't have love sickness!" She snapped. "Okay Mahiru Sickness." Akira smiled. Mahiru stood up and stomped out. She accidentally rammed into Nozomu while she was at it. Nozomu fell over and the two glasses he held flew into the air. Misoka dived and caught them. He glared at Nozomu who could only smiled innocently ans shrug. "Sorry!" Mahiru cried. She helped him up. "No prob Mahiru!" Nozomu dusted off his apron.

"No harm done!" Nozomu smiled. Mahiru nodded. "Good." She smiled back.

Nozomu patted her on the top of the head then grabbed the glasses from Misoka and walked off. Mitsuru walked by rolling his eyes. "Clumpsy lately?" He asked sarcastically. Mahiru frowned then smiled. "Only when your around." She smirked. Mitsuru froze before even walking through the kitchen door. Mahiru smiled more. 'The best come back in the world!' Mahiru giggled as he stood there with his back faceing her. She loved the reaction she was receiving.

Mitsuru shook his head and quickly ran into the kitchen. Mahiru noticed the hint of red on his face. She giggled more then went to serve another table.

Mitsuru quickly walked through the door. His face was so red a tomato was no match in comparison. Akira looked over at him and smiled. "So... Mitsuru, whats going on?" Akira went back to cooking. Mitsuru looked over at Akira then frowned. "Shut and cook you over sized mutt!" Mitsuru hissed. Akira smiled more. He held up a peice of paper that had and order written on it. Akira smiled. "Oh Mitsuru! I love you so much! Tonight we should kiss in the wonderful moonlight!" Akira pretended to read the order.

Mitsuru stared at the paper. He tossed the server's tray onto the counter. It made a loud bang.

"Quit screwing around!" Mitsuru shouted. "Calm down Mitsuru jeese." Akira placed the paper back. "I just kidding around." Akira sighed. "Then quit it Damn it. You moron's think I like that idiotic girl! She is so annoying and a waste of space!" Mitsuru shouted. Akira stood there staring at him. The door opened behind Mitsuru and Misoka walked in. "For all I care that stupid wench could just go back to her aunt!" Misoka looked at Mitsuru. "Mitsuru... calm down, you don't mean any of it." Misoka hissed. "I sure as hell do!" Mitsuru argued. Mahiru walked in with tear dripping from her eyes. "Do you really hate me that much Mitsuru?" Mahiru cried. Mitsuru froze then turned around to her. Not a word could come out of his mouth now. Mahiru placed the tray down on the counter. "I'm done for the night." Mahiru cried. Akira took the food off the stove and walked over to her, so did Misoka. "Y-your leaving?" Akira asked upsettingly. Mahiru looked back at Mitsuru. "I'm going back to my aunt's." She sniffled and ran out of the kitchen.

Misoka and Akira glared back at Mitsuru. "Damn it Mitsuru! You need to stop talking out of you ass!" Misoka snapped. Nozomu walked in. "Hey what wrong with Mahiru?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Mitsuru started talking out of his ass." Akira snapped. Nozomu glared over at Mitsuru who was looking down at the ground full of guilt. Nozomu slammed the tray he held down and stomped over to Mitsuru. "Tell her your sorry!" Nozomu snapped. Mitsuru glared up at Nozomu. His demon features slowly started to creep across his face. Nozomu stopped him by slamming his fist harshly into his cheek. Mitsuru hit the ground. Blood trickled down his lip. Mitsuru glared up at him. He flipped up and went to attack Nozomu but was stopped by Akira who put him in a full nelson. "Take back what you said to her before she even makes it out the door!" Akira growled. Mitsuru tried squirming free. Misoka nodded.

Finally Akira let Mitsuru go and Mitsuru stomped out of the kitchen. Nozomu sighed and leaned back on the wall. "He's impossible!" He moaned. Akira nodded. "He practically refuses to admit he loves her!" Akira went back over to cooking. Misoka looked down at the ground. He sighed and went back to work. Nozomu shook his head and followed in suit.


	6. The Moment

Okay my dear Beloved Readers... I am sincrely sorry I haven't posted for awhile, And I would like to thank a certain reader for reminding me that it is not fair for those to have to wait for such a long time. And I am sorry.

So thank you, Kisa Sohma Cookie! And now on with the story!

* * *

Mitsuru walked upstairs and over to his room. Before he even walked in he looked all the way over to Mahiru's door and sighed heavily. 'She shouldn't of eves dropped.' Mitsuru walked into his room and laid on top of his bed. He laid there for a moment and sighed. He shifted to his side and stared at his door. He shifted again to the other side and faced his wall. A memory slowily started to come back.

_A young Mitsuru stood there infront of a man. "Move it you little brat!" The man hissed. Mitsuru didn't budge. The man grabbed Mitsuru and tossed him to the side. Mitsuru hit the wall and landed on the ground. A woman ran in and over to the young Mitsuru. Tha man pulled her away and started choking her. Mitsuru just laid there helplessly. The woman hit the ground knocked out. "_I'm going to kill you Mitsuru I promise you that!" _The man shouted._

Mitsuru sat up fast. That sounded to real and close. Mitsuru quickly got off of his bed and walked out of his room. He walked over to Mahiru's room. He opened the door and walked in. Mahiru wasn't there. The light was off. Mitsuru turned on the light and looked around. He was to late... she was gone. Mitsuru walked over to her bed and saw that her pillow had little wet drops on it. He sat on the bed. A picture of the man flashed into Mitsuru's head. Mitsuru shook his head and the image went away. He sighed and laid on the bed. He sighed. "I didn't mean any of it..." Mitsuru said aloud. "I-I didn't mean any of the things I said, M-Mahiru." Mitsuru almost whimpered.

He closed his eyes. "I take it you didn't make it in time." Misoka's voice echoed through the room. Mitsuru opened his eye's fast and sat up. "The princess just left not even five minutes ago. You can always catch up with her..." Misoka smirked. Mitsuru stood up and walked over to the window. "I know." He smiled and opened the window jumping out of it. Misoka walked over to the window and watched as Mitsuru was carried off by the wind. He smiled. Akira walked into the room. "So he's going after her?" Akira smiled. Misoka nodded. Akira's ear's appeared, so did his tail. "Wooo! We did it!" Akira danced around.

Downstairs

Nozomu was cleaning off the tables. "How did I get stuck with all this work." The Moonshine was empty and closed. He put the chairs up on the tables. A man walked in. Nozomu looked up. "Um sorry we're closed." Nozomu said politely. "But if you want to come back tomorrow our hours are at 6:00 to 12:00." Nozomu smiled. The man stared at Nozomu. "I'm not here to order anything... I'm looking for someone." The man hissed. Nozomu stopped what he was doing. "Who? There's no one here. This place is closed." Nozomu frowned. "No, there's seven people living here..." The man looked around. "And... Mitsuru is one of them... I can smell it." The man smirked. Nozomu placed down the rag in his hand.

"What do you want with Mitsuru?" Nozomu snapped. "I've just come to do what I promised my son." The man smiled. "Son?" Nozomu looked confused. "Your his father?" Nozomu questioned. The man nodded smiling. Misoka came downstair and saw the man. He walked over to Nozomu.

Akira came down too. "Hi sorry we closed." Akira smiled. "Akira he's not here for the bar." Nozomu sighed. "I'm Mitsuru's father." The man said. Akira stared at the man. "Please someone tell me that I'm not the only one that finds this weird..." Akira looked at Misoka and Nozomu. "It is." Misoka sighed. "Good." Akira walked over to them. Misoka dragged both Nozomu and Akira into a circle. "Okay how can we be so sure this man is Mitsuru's father?" Akira asked. Misoka looked over at the man. "Um excuse me... but do you any proof that Mitsuru is your son?" Misoka asked. The man gave Misoka a death glare just like Mitsuru for some reason. "Um okay." Misoka went back into the circle. "Yep... it's his father." Misoka sighed. "Isn't it kinda strange that out of no where this supposide 'Mitsuru's father' comes to see him? I thought all his parent's were dead!" Nozomu whispered. Misoka nodded.

The man looked around the room and walked off towards the stairs. Akira, Nozomu, and Misoka didn't notice. The man made it upstairs and smirked walking over to Mitsuru's room knowing some how where it was. He took out a switch-blade and snuck over into the room. He quickly opened he door. The room was empty. The man frowned and demon feature like Mitsuru appeared on his face.

"Where is he?!" The man screamed. Akira, Misoka and Nozomu heard the man. The all transformed into they're lunar form. The man stomped down and froze when he saw them all. He smirked and fully transformed. "So this is your powers huh?" The man looked almost like Mitsuru's demon form but was much more taller and muscular. Not to mention he looked older and more skilled. "Who are you really?!" Misoka hissed. "I told no lie little halfbreed fox... I'm the father of that weakling Mitsuru!" The man smiled. Nozomu noticed the switch-blade in the man's hand. "Lier!" He shouted. They all crouched into they're fighting positions. Akira was the first to run towards the man followed by Misoka and Nozomu.

In the city

Mahiru quickly walked through the city. Tears still visible. The sidewalk wasn't totally empty but it was pretty close to it. She walked passed an alleyway than stopped looking into it. She saw a figure leaning againest the wall. "Why are you following me?" She snapped. It was Mitsuru. He looked at her. "I was told to keep an eye on you." Mitsuru lied. Mahiru started walking again. Mitsuru followed closely behind her.

Mahiru started to run. "Just go away!" She cried. Mitsuru watched. He remembered doing that to her many times before. He smiled and chased after her. Mahiru made it to a park and sighed leaning againest a tree. She was out of breath. "You know, your a very slow runner." Mitsuru's voice sighed. Mahiru looked up and saw him. He didn't even break a sweat. She sighed. She should of known it was no use the escape from a demon. "Listen..." Mitsuru looked down. "...I..." Mahiru looked away from him. "I don't want to hear it..." Tears formed in Mahiru's eyes again. "Like I said just leave me alone." Mahiru started walking away. Mitsuru grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Listen to what I have to say!" He snapped. Mahiru glared at him. "I'm sorry okay!" Mitsuru shouted. "You don't sound sorry." Mahiru frowned. "Well I am." Mitsuru said. Mahiru sighed. "Well at least you said it." She looked over at a bench and sat on it. Mitsuru just stood there. Mahiru said nothing. Not even an invitation to sit next to her. Mitsuru looked down. "Mitsuru... why are you always acting like such a tough guy?" Mahiru asked. Mitsuru looked at her. "I'm not acting." He smiled. Mahiru snickered. "Yeah right." Mahiru giggled. Mitsuru frowned.

"Deep under that attitude I know is a sweet little Mitsuru wanting a hug!" Mahiru teased. "Shut up!" Mitsuru snapped. He was about to run away from her but realized his legs would move. No... it wasn't that, he was just tired of running.

Mahiru stood up. "I'm guessing you came to take me back home, right?" She looked down. Mitsuru nodded. "Yeah! That damned vampire and werewolf will have my head if you don't come back!" Mitsuru muttered. Mahiru sighed. She stood up and walked away.

"H-hey... where the hell are you goin'?!" Mitsuru shouted. Mahiru didn't answer. "Hey Stupid! Are you even listening to me?!" He cried. "I'm not going back... yet." She said. "Why?!" Mitsuru cried. He could feel the future of pain infliction coming if he returned without her. "Come on! It's fricken 1:57!" Mitsuru complained. He followed her. Mahiru looked down.

"I know..." Was all she would answer and kept walking away.

Mitsuru stopped and watched as she kept walking. He frowned. "Fine! Don't even bother coming back!" He shouted. Mahiru kept walking away. Thoughts of what Nozomu, Misoka, and Akira would do if they knew he said that entered his mind. _"You fool... if Oboro hears about this you'll be sorry!" Nozomu's voice shouted. "We truly needed the princess, and you let her get away! Death will be your consiquence!" Misoka's voice echoed. All he could hear from Akira was crying._

Sweat dripped down from his brow. Fear was clearly across his face.

"Ma-Mahiru!!!" Mitsuru ran after her. Mahiru froze. She turned around and looked over to him. "Mitsuru, you just..." "You have to come back! I'll be murdered if you don't!" Mitsuru caught up with her. "I will go back... just not yet... I need a break from everyone right now..." Mahiru reiterated. Mitsuru stared at her. "But you don't need a break!"

Mahiru sighed. "You know how you disappear or run out of the Moon Shine at times to get a break... well... thats what I need." Mahiru smiled. Mitsuru croosed his arms. "Well, I'm following you! You won't get rid of me that easily." He announced.

"Thought so..." Mahiru muttered then walked away. Mitsuru grabbed her arm. "Would ya stop walking away?! Damn it." He snapped. "Only if you promise not to keep running away from your friends when they are only trying to help." Mahiru hissed. Mitsuru's eyes went wide. He let her go. "Thats to big of a promise..." He muttered. Mahiru smiled. "Fine then." She started walking. Mitsuru sighed.

He closely walked behind her. "You called me by my name... you know." Mahiru mentioned. "Yeah...so what about it?!" Mitsuru looked at her. "I've never heard you call me by my name... before." Mahiru turned to look at Mitsuru. He smirked.

"I've said your name before..." He said cooly. Mahiru thought for a moment."Yeah... once..." She remembered. Mitsuru nodded. He looked around the empty park and saw a pond. The full moon reflected off the water. He stared at it. 'Th-thats right... we didn't go after the teardrop of the moon tonight... How... odd.' He looked back at Mahiru. He had a sudden urge to grab her hand. He restrained himself from even trying.

"I've just realized it... We didn't even bother looking for the TearDrop today..." Mahiru said aloud. She started walking towards the pond. She sat in a bench right across from it. She gazed upon the luminecent water and sighed deeply.

"We should be heading back..." Mahiru finally admitted. She turned and noticed Mitsuru was nowhere to be seen. "Mi-Mitsuru?" Mahiru looked around. She stood up from the bench. He was nowhere at all. Mahiru stood there. 'Was he ever even here?' She started heading towards the sidewalk.

'I must be going crazy...' She stared back at the pond. A wind picked up around her. 'Maybe I'm not...' Mahiru looked up. The was circling her. Leaves flew around her. A pair of arms wrapped around her stomach area and she was lifted off the ground. "Kyaahhhhh!" She screamed as she unexspectedly was taken off the ground. "Calm down spaz!" Mitsuru's voice sounded directly behind her.

Mahiru laid her head back onto Mitsuru's shoulder unexspectedly. "I thought you left!" Mahiru looked over to him. "I was sitting on a tree branch genious..." Mitsuru barked. They were lifted into the air and carried off by the wind.

Mahiru closed her eyes. She feared flying still. After a few seconds Mahiru felt the wind shift alittle. "Hey... open your eyes for a second." Mitsuru whispered. Mahiru slowly opened her eyes. She gasped. The whole city of Osaka was lit up for the night/ early morning. It looked as if they were stars on the ground twinkling. Mahiru smiled. "It looks so bueatiful at night!" She cried out. "I would of never guessed the city looked like this when it's dark." Mitsuru smiled. "Now I know why you always leave at night!" Mahiru laughed. "Also look up!" Mitsuru insisted. Mahiru did so and looked awe strucked. "The moon... it feels like I can touch it!" She shouted. Mahiru turned around to look at Mitsuru. She hugged him.

"This is the best!" She sighed. Mitsuru blushed. "Lets j-just start heading h-home..." He stuttered. And the wind carried them towards the moon shine.

They landed on the rooftop. When Mitsuru and Mahiru's feet touched the rooftop Mitsuru didn't let go of Mahiru. He still had his arms around her. "Mahiru... I... I just wanted to... say... sorry... for hurting your... feelings." Mitsuru kept her close to him. Mahiru blushed. It seemed as though it was contagous... Red was clearly visible on Mitsuru's face too.

"I know you don't mean it when you say those things... it's just your tough guy act." Mahiru smiled. She looked up at him, her blue eyes glimmering from the moonlight.

Mitsuru could of sworn him heart skipped a beat when he saw. Then like a magnet. He was drawn to her face. Mahiru stared and slowly started bringing her face towards his, they're lips were going to touch until the rooftop door swung open. The moment was over and Mitsuru quickly pulled away and looked over to the door. He watched as a man walked onto the rooftop. He froze in fear. The color in his face drained to a pale white. The man held a switch-blade. "Well... Mitsuru, welcome back... I've missed you... and so has you mother..." The man smirked. Blood dripped from the blade of the knife.

Mahiru looked alittle uneasy and untrusting.

She looked over at Mitsuru. Who looked as if he was going to crawl out of his skin.

"F-fa-father... wh-what have y-ou d-done with th-the others..." Mitsuru slowly backed towards the rail. Mahiru's eyes went wide. 'Nozomu, Misoka, and Akira...' Mahiru started to shake in fear. The man smiled evilly. "Well, I just gave them a taste of they're medicine... they attacked me." He smirked and held up the switch-blade licking the blood off of one side of the blade. Mahiru froze. She too went pale.

The man looked over at her. "Well, you've gotten yourself a girlfriend..." The man smiled. Mitsuru said nothing. The man walked towards her then was pushed back by a wind.

He quickly looked over at Mitsuru. "Don't you even touch her!" Mitsuru shouted. The man smirked.

Downstairs.

Blood was everywhere. Akira laid on the ground in his human form. Nozomu was all the way acrossed the room blood covered, propped up againest the wall. Misoka sat on the ground gripping his arm still in his lunar form. "Th-that man... he's... unbeleivebly strong..." He muttered cooly. He stood up. "I couldn't even touch him..."

Akira slowly sat up. Blood seaped through the stomach area of his shirt. He coughed out blood. "Mi-Misoka... wh-where'd th-that bastard go?!" He asked. Nozomu transformed into his human form and opened his eyes, He had blood all over him. But some off it wasn't his. His arms and chest area had been hit. "Damn it... and t-that was Mitsuru's father..." He sighed.

Out of nowhere they heard a scream coming from the roof.

"Princess!" Misoka cried. "Mahiru!" Nozomu and Akira jolted. They could bearly move. "No, you two are in no condition to fight... I'll go!" Misoka said heroically. He quickly ran up the stairs. Nozomu moaned. "I thought Mitsuru was raised by humans." He snapped. "Th-that what Oboro said." Akira sat un and lean againest the wall.

"And I just got done cleaning this damned place!" Nozomu snapped as he looked around and saw all the blood and mess. Akira chuckled. He sighed and past out after losing to much blood. Nozomu sighed. All this blood was making his hungry.


	7. Protect the Princess

Misoka ran through the upstairs corridor. He soon transformed for some odd reason into his human form. He hit the ground.

"W-what the... hell? No! Damn it, not now!" He slammed his fist into the ground. He sat up looking at the stairs to the roof. Another scream was heard. Without hesitation, he stood up and ran towards the door. His arm was limp at his side. He ran up the stairs. The door was open. Misoka ran past the door and froze. Mitsuru stood not transformed infront of Mahiru. Blood dripping from his abdamon and shoulder. His father held the switchblade.

"Your still pathetically weak..." His father rolled his eyes. "You get that from your mother..." Mitsuru shook his head.

"I might as well just finish you off now..." Mitsuru's father smirked then ran towards Mitsuru grasping the switchblade. This was Misoka's chance... he knew the Mitsuru wouldn't move. He ran after Mitsuru's father as fast as his short legs would carry him. He dived towards Mitsuru's father knocking him down. The switchblade flew out of Mitsuru's father's hands and towards Mitsuru.

It all went into slow motion... Mahiru wrapped her arms around Mitsuru's waste and pulled him back into her. They both fell over backwards, the blade sailed inches from Mitsuru's face. His eyes were wide as he watched the blade fly over him. He hit the ground landing across Mahiru's stomach. The blade went over the rail.

Everything quickly started to go at normal pace. Mitsuru's father shoved Misoka off snarling. He glared at Misoka. His eyes glowering with hatred. "Damn You halfbreed..." He growled. Misoka slowly got to his knees. He took deep breaths. Mitsuru's father transformed into his demon form.

"I'll kill you!" Mitsuru's father charged at Misoka. He slammed his knee into Misoka's face. Misoka's glasses fell off to his side cracking. Blood spewed from his mouth. A shooting pain hit his side. Misoka screamed in pain hitting the rail back first. Leaving a dent into the rail. Mitsuru's father smirked. "This will all be over soon..." He laughed. Misoka wrapped his arm around his side. Blood dripping from his mouth. Wind surrounded Mitsuru's father. The wind soon brought clouds down encircling him. Lightening escaped striking everywhere around the swirling cloud. It was like a huge tornado. Mitsuru slowly sat up and saw.

"Shit!" He screamed over the wind. He looked at Mahiru. She was knocked out after what he presumed slamming her head harshly onto the ground. Misoka stared at the tornado shaking his head in fear. "There's no way anyone can pocess so much power..." He whispered. He slowly stood up glancing at Mitsuru and Mahiru.

"Misoka! Take Cover!" Mitsuru screamed. His hair waved towards the tornado. Misoka shook his head. "Protect The Princess, Mitsuru, I Can Handle Him..." Misoka shouted back. Mitsuru bit his lip clutching Mahiru into his arms. He closed his eyes tightly. 'Pro...tect the Princ...ess.' He repeated in his mind. He opened his eye glaring into a distance. He held Mahiru closer to his chest. The roar from the tornado deafened Misoka's screams for Mitsuru to run. Mitsuru transformed into his demon tengu form. Lightening struck inches from where he sat. Mitsuru stood up holding Mahiru tight. Misoka ran towards the tornado.

He clenched his fist. A light glinted around it.

"Please let this contain him..." Misoka begged. 'It won't be as strong considering my left arm is useless.' Misoka held his right hand to his forehead. "Ward!" The light formed into a strange cube like shape that stood on a corner. Red balls circled it. "Water, Mirror, Fire, Mirage." The cube disappeared. The tornado slowly came to a stop. One last lightening bolt flew at Mitsuru hitting him. He screamed clutching Mahiru. The electricity surged through them both. Mahiru flinched. Mitsuru hit the ground droping Mahiru. She landed right next to him. They were in arms reach of eachother.

As the tornado disapeared. Mitsuru's father was revealed. Stuck in a ball of light. He screamed as the lightening struck him and the wind from the tornado surrounded him. Misoka fell to his knees inaling deeply. He looked at the blurry ball according to his vision smirking.

"How do you like being attacked by your own power?" He asked. Mitsuru's father screamed louder as more lightening struck him and the wind picked up around him. "Heh, you can only blame yourself for the pain..." Misoka wiped the blood from his mouth. Mitsuru's father fell to the ground. The circle of light gone now. He slowly sat up glaring at Misoka.

"I will kill you, and Mitsuru... I promise... you that... half-breed scum." He hissed. Misoka smiled. "I doubt it." He sighed. Mitsuru's father growled. "Count on it!" He screamed and disappeared into the sky. Misoka watched. He stood up slowly.

"God, that was hell." He whispered. He quickly looked over at Mitsuru and Mahiru. They laid on the ground motionless. "Princess..., Mitsuru!"

Mitsuru opened his eyes half way to see Mahiru. "M-a...hi...ru..." He reached out to her. Transforming into his human form. Before his could even touch her, he blacked out. Misoka reached them. He grabbed Mahiru's hand and felt for a pulse on her wrist. There was one. Then looked at Mitsuru.

"Fool... I told you to protect the princess..." He snapped while checking for a pulse. He to had a pulse. Misoka stood up. "How am I going to explain this to Oboro...?" Misoka groaned. He glance at the sun the had just started to rise.

Just then Oboro walked into the bar with Katsura. They stopped in they're tracks. Blood covering everywhere. Akira and Nozomu laying knocked out with blood all over them. "Wh-what happened?!" Katsura cried. She was in her girl form. "Th-the Princess!" Oboro cried. They both ran up the stairs into Mahiru's room. No sign of her.

"Misoka is missing too." Katsura warned. They both looked over at the stairs to the roof. Oboro ran over to the stairs and up to the roof. The door was open. He bursted out of the door to see Misoka standing there next to Mahiru and Mitsuru.

"Oboro... we have a problem on our hands..." Misoka turned to Oboro, Blood still dripped down his lip. "A big one."

"I-is the princess okay?!"

"Yes sir... she's fine. Only knocked out... I believe."

"Beleive?!" Oboro snapped. Misoka nodded.

Oboro looked at Misoka's left arm. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Misoka sighed.

"Do you know if the other's are okay?"

"The... Others..." Misoka had accidentally forgotten about them.

"I'll take that as a I don't know." Oboro sighed. "Katsura, please go tend to the others... I found Mahiru and Misoka... Mitsuru's up here too." Oboro called down the stair.

"Okay!" Katsura replied and there was a sound of footsteps dashing towards the stairs. Oboro looked at Mahiru.

"Lets get these two down stairs and tend to them." Oboro picked Mahiru up. "Can you get Mitsuru?"

"I'll try sir." Misoka bowed and grabbed Mitsuru's arm sitting him up.

"And also... we'll talk about this problem later..." Oboro said before he walked down stair's carrying Mahiru. Misoka nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mahiru slowly opened her eyes. She groaned. Every muscle in her ached.

"Mahiru! Your awake!" Akira's voice sounded happily next to her. Mahiru looked to her side to see Akira in his pj's staring at her happily. He had a beard. "Akira? W-hats going on?"

"You've been out for three years! We all thought you were dead!" Akira's face went serious. Mahiru's eyes widened.

"Th-three years?!" She cried. Akira nodded. "I couldn't leave your side! I knew you weren't dead! I even grew a beard!" Akira pointed.

"Akira?! Are you in here?!" Misoka's voice shouted from behind the door. The door opened. Misoka peaked in. "There you are!" He snapped. He stomped over to Akira frowning. He didn't have any glasses on. Mahiru stared at him. "Hi Misoka, ya found me..."

"What's with the stupid rug on your face?!" Misoka snapped. His left arm was in a cast and sling. He reached and grabbed the beard ripping it off. "OW!" Akira screamed in pain. "Oboro said not to freak out the princess or anyone once they woke up!" Misoka snapped. He looked at Mahiru.

"It's good to see your okay, Princess... we all were worried sick..." Misoka smiled thoughtfully. "So... I havn't been out for three years?!" Mahiru sighed with releif. "No Princess... seven at most..." Misoka smirked. "Eep!" Mahiru cried. Misoka chuckled. "Three days... thats it!" Misoka finally admitted. Mahiru nodded. "Don't worry, we got your school work to make up!" Akira shouted for joy. "Well... Oboro did." Misoka reiterated. "Whatever, same difference." Akira rolled his eyes.

"Wanna see my cut?!" Akira asked as he lifted his long sleeve buttoned shirt to show gauze and bandages around his stomach. Hints of blood was visible on the gauze. "Akira!" Misoka snapped. Akira looked at Misoka smiling. His wolf ears appeared. The stern look coming from Misoka's face made his ears lower. "I-I can't show her?!" Akira whimpered. He gave his puppy dog eyes. "No, you'll reopen it." Misoka snapped. "Awwww." Akira let go of his shirt. It covered his stomach. "Maybe next time, when they're changing my bandages." Akira smiled. Mahiru nodded.

She felt a pressure around her head. She felt her head with her hand to feel a bandage around her head. "Oh, yeah, you bumped you head." Misoka answered her unasked question. "When you saved Mitsuru."

"Mitsuru... where is he?! Is he okay?!" Mahiru asked instantly. Misoka sighed. "He's still knocked out." Misoka replied. "We'll know when he wakes up."

Akira stretched then cried in pain. He wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Katsura told you to stay in bed..." Misoka looked at him. "But that's so boooorrrringggg!" Akira moaned. They made they're way out of Mahiru's room. "Also, if you need anything princess. Just ring the bell." Misoka smiled.

"What bell?" Mahiru looked around. "Akira, put it back!" Misoka snapped. Akira ran in and placed the bell on the nightstand. He smiled at her. "Ring it once if your bored then I'll hang out with you!" Akira explained then left closing the door behind him. Mahiru sighed. She looked at the bell then picked it up. She smiled and prepared to ring it... ding ding ding. Misoka walked in. "

"Yes princess?" Mahiru smiled.

"Can I see Mitsuru?"


	8. A Connection

Mahiru and Misoka walked down the hall towards Mitsuru's room. Not one talked to the other. Finally, Misoka desided to break the silence. "You two got struck by lightening..." Misoka announced. "We did? But, I thought... Mitsuru's father came and..."

"He did..." Misoka mentioned. "Oboro will see to it that Mitsuru's father is stopped." Misoka smiled. Mahiru stared at Misoka confused. "He did a number on us all." Misoka smiled. "Misoka... what happened to your glasses?" Mahiru asked finally. Mitsuru's father broke them... so I'm whereing my contacts. I hate them... but it's either that or bumping into walls." Misoka answered. "Or... falling down the stair while carrying someone that was knocked out..." He muttered. 'Now thats when I just ended up braking my arm...' Misoka grimaced at the memory.

They walked into Mitsuru's room. They found Akira with the fake beard on. He tail wagging, quietly giggling. "Akira!" Misoka snapped. Akira's tail stopped wagging and he slowly turned around, wolf ears lowered. "Take it off!" Misoka snapped. Akira took off the fake beard disapointedly. He walked away. Mahiru saw Mitsuru laying in his bed covered up.

He shifted slightly to his side faceing the wall. "He, I guess got the worst of the lightening attack." Misoka explained. Mahiru walked up to his bed. She stared down at him. There was the sound of a bell ringing. Misoka glared out the door to see Akira running around with Mahiru's bell. "Princess... I'll be back..." Misoka sighed and ran out the door. "Idiot! You'll reopen those wounds!" Misoka screamed.

"No I won't... oweee!" Akira's voice sounded. "I told you!" Misoka threatened.

Mahiru shook her head. "What are you doing here?" Mitsuru snapped. Mahiru jumped.

"Your awake?" Mahiru asked. Mitsuru turned his head to look at her. He nodded. "Yeah, what about it?!" Mitsuru asked. Mahiru smiled. "You okay?" Mitsuru nodded. He sat up. "Never better." He smirked.

Mahiru nodded. She sat onto his bed next to him. Mitsuru's smirk faded. "How long have you been awake?" Mahiru asked. Mitsuru rolled his eyes. "Why would you want to know?!" He growled. Mahiru shook her head. "No reason? Just asking?" Mitsuru looked at her. Mahiru nodded. Mitsuru looked around then leaned over to her ear.

"When you walked in..." He whispered. Mahiru blushed. "Exactly?"

Mitsuru nodded. He laid his head on her shoulder. "Say nothing to anyone." He muttered. Mahiru nodded. Mitsuru lifted his head from her shoulder. He smiled. "Now, if you need me... I'll be asleep." He sighed. Mahiru stared at him confused. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he flopped down onto his pillow. He truly looked as if he were asleep. Misoka walked in. He was frowning.

"Princess... Oboro was wondering if you want some soup." Mahiru shook her head. "I'm not hungry..." She smiled. Her stomach protested. "Come on princess. Mitsuru isn't going anywhere any time soon with those wounds." Misoka motioned her to come downstairs. Mahiru sighed. She stood up. "Coming..." She groaned. Misoka left the door way. Mahiru was about to walk away but was then stopped after she felt Mitsuru grab her hand. She quickly glanced at him. "Don't count on me being here once you come back..." He whispered.

"Why?!"

"Shush stupid." Mitsuru snapped.

"But... why?" Mahiru whispered. Mitsuru didn't answer.

"Because... I..." Mitsuru paused. He shook his head. "...Nevermind."

Mahiru frowned. "Is it because you father wants to kill you?!"

Mitsuru bit his lip. "Well?!"

"Go eat." He ordered.

Mahiru walked out. She closed the door behind her. Mitsuru stared at the door then sat up. His blanket fell to reveal bandages covering the top half of his body. He got out of his bed. His pj pants were bearly being held up by his slim waste. 'Maybe I should eat too.' He stared into a mirror that stood infront of him. He was thinner then before. He walked over to his closet and opened it. All of his clothes were missing. A note sat taped to a rack.

_'Don't even think about it...'_

Mitsuru frowned. He opened the other end of the closet to look into his dresser. Not even a pair of boxers were left. Just another note.

_'Just ring the bell if you need a new pair.'_

Mitsuru gripped his fist. He then opened the next drawer that held his pants.

_'Determined aren't we? Mitsuru you can't be running around_

_in your condition.'_

Mitsuru slammed the drawer closed. He walked over to his door. Nothing will stop him. He opened it and left the room closing the door behind him.

Downstairs

Mahiru sat at the table eating the soup infront of her. Nozomu and Akira laid on a pullout bed on the couch watching tv together. Straps were tied to Akira's feet. They also were eating soup. Nozomu's arms were wrapped in bandages. He wore pj's too. Akira grabbed the remote control from Nozomu's side. Nozomu glared at him. "I'm not afraid to suck your blood right here and now, with everyone watching!" He threatened. Akira quickly handed him the remote.

"Good choice." Nozomu smirked. He changed the channel. Oboro shook his head. "Mahiru... are you okay?" He asked. Mahiru nodded, on the accounted for her mouth was full. "You gave us quiet a scare, hearing you had been struck by lightening..." Katsura commented. Mahiru nodded. "I don't remember ever getting struck... All I remember is grabbing Mitsuru and pulling him down as a knife was about to hit him straight into the forehead. Then I hit the ground... and I saw Mitsuru falling towards me... that's it. nothing more..." Mahiru admitted. She looked down.

"So, you saved Mitsuru's life?" Oboro asked. "Yes... I did... didn't I?" Mahiru smiled. Misoka took a sip of his soup.

"But Misoka saved us all." Mahiru looked at him. "He's the one who stopped Mitsuru's father from running Mitsuru through with that knife... Mitsuru was... so afraid..." Mahiru looked at her soup. "Afraid?" Oboro questioned. Mahiru sighed. She pushed the soup away. "I feel dizzy..." She muttered. "I'm going to head for bed." She stood up.

"Do you need assistance getting up to bed?" Oboro asked standing up. "No thanks..." Mahiru smiled. She walked upstairs, stopping at the top, she lean againest the wall dizzily. She slid down on the ground. Everything around her spun.

"Mahiru?" Mitsuru's voice echoed. Mahiru looked up to see Mitsuru staring down at her. Everything behind him spun still. Mahiru felt sick. Mitsuru bent down to her, and he wished he didn't. Mahiru threw up all over him. He groaned grossed out. He frowned at her. "S-sorry..." She whispered fainting.

Mitsuru stared at her. "Hey you... Mahiru... are you okay? Mahiru?" Mitsuru shook her. He looked around nervously. He froze, dizziness fell over him too. 'Wh-what the... hell...' He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. It only worked alittle. He frowned. "I'll be right back..." He whispered to the unconious Mahiru. He dashed towards and down the stairs.

"H-hey, Mahiru fain-ted." Mitsuru shouted. He wobbled alittle. "And kinda got sick." He pointed to his bandages and pajama pants that was covered in throw up. Akira and Nozomu stared. Katsura stood up. "I'll go get her into her bed. Akira looked over at Nozomu. "Doesn't it look like Mitsuru will collapse any minute?" He whispered. Nozomu got out of the pull out bed. "You okay Mitsuru?" He asked. The room spun around Mitsuru crazily. He tried focusing on Nozomu. Misoka stared at him.

Oboro stared too. "He seems to be witnessing the same problem." Oboro stood up. Mitsuru fell to his knees. Sweat covered his face. "Nozomu, stay off your feet. You won't heal as fast." Oboro warned. Nozomu nodded walking back to the pull out couch.

"Hey! You changed the channel!" He screamed to Akira. "Who would want to learn about vampire bats?!" Akira argued. Nozomu revealed his fangs. "Who wouldn't?!" He growled. Akira bared his fangs too. "Your looking at him!" He growled back. Nozomu tackled Akira to try and grab the remote. Misoka continued eating his soup. He glanced over to Oboro. "Sir, do you need assistance with Mitsuru?" He finally asked. "No, I've got him." Oboro smiled. Mitsuru felt as if he was going to throw up.

"Hey, Akira, why don't ya go make some icecream floats?" Nozomu finally bribed as Akira sat on his back holding the remote control flipping threw channels. Akira looked at him suspiously. "Okay!" He smiled happily and hopped off of Nozomu. Nozomu sat up. He glanced around for the remote.

Akira ran around the room asking what kind of float the would like. "I'll take a strawberry float." Nozomu smiled while looking around for the remote. Misoka chuckled. "I'll have a rootbeer." He stuck to the traditional. "No thanks." Oboro refused. Akira's wolf ears lowered. "How 'bout you Mitsuru?" Mitsuru shook his head wearily. He closed his eyes.

"We should get you up to your room." Oboro sighed. "Misoka, get me a clean prepare of clothes and bandages." "Yes sir..." Misoka got up from the table and walked away. Oboro lifted Mitsuru. "Akira, get him ginger ale." Oboro sighed. He carried Mitsuru up to his room. He laid Mitsuru onto his bed. "Ob...oro... i-t's Ma...hiru's fault..." Mitsuru snapped. His head was still spinning. "Th...at damned... girl." He grabbed onto the sheets and blanket on his bed. "Mahiru's fault?" Oboro souned confused. Misoka walked in carrying the bandage in his mouth and a change of clothes and his right hand.

Oboro grabbed the change of clothes. He placed them next to Mitsuru. "Sir... Katsura said Mahiru has been takin care of." Misoka announced after taking the bandages out of his mouth. Oboro nodded. "Good." Was the last thing Mitsuru heard before everything around him went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuru opened his eyes to his door opening. He felt extremely warm and comfy, he didn't want to move. He yawned and looked to his door. A figure stood there. A masculine figure. "Mitsuru, I brought you some ginger ale." Akira's voice sounded. Mitsuru yawned. "What time is it?!" He snapped. "It's one, I forgot all about bringing it until now." Akira smiled. He placed the ginger ale onto the floor. "It'll help out with feeling sick." Akira whispered. Mitsuru nodded. "Good, now get out!" Mitsuru snapped. Akira hurried out.

Mitsuru turned to his side and wrapped his arms around Mahiru...

"Mahiru?!" Mitsuru shouted. He sat up fast, ignoring the pain shooting through his stomach and right shoulder. Mahiru groaned. she cuddled up next to him. Mitsuru scooted away from her. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" Mitsuru snapped. Mahiru opened her eyes. "Mitsuru, what are you doing in my room?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I should be askin you that!" He growled. Mahiru looked around. Her eyes went wide. "H-how'd I?!" "Are you fricken trying to rape me or sumthin'?! I'm nice to you for a day and you fricken now won't leave me the hell alone!" Mitsuru fell backwards out of bed landing on his back. Mahiru looked over the corner down at him. He only wore boxers. Blush came across Mahiru's face. She quickly hid under the covers. Her red cheeks glowing. "And where the hell are my pants?!" Mitsuru screamed. 'Well, at least he wasn't in nude.' Mahiru covered her cheeks with her hands shaking her head. 'BAD IMAGE! BAD IMAGE!' She screamed to herself. Mitsuru sat up. He found pajama pant folded neatly on the floor.

He quickly put them on. He sat on the bed looking up at the ceiling. He glanced at the form of Mahiru under the blanket. He frowned. "Ugh... just get out!" He hissed.

Mahiru came out from under the covers, blush gone. She got out of the bed. She walked over to the door. "Good night Mitsuru." Mahiru smiled. "Whatever." He snapped. Mahiru left the room about to close the door. Until, "Hey, are you feeling any better anyway?" She heard Mitsuru ask. Mahiru looked back at him. She nodded. "Good." He smiled. Mahiru closed the door behind her and walked to her room smiling.

Mitsuru quickly got up and locked his door. "Ain't gettin' in again 'princess'." He sneered walking back to his bed. He flopped back down into it. He turned his head to the spot Mahiru laid in. He took in the scent smiling. He sighed. "If only..." He whispered drifting to sleep. "If only she knew..."


	9. Promise

Mahiru walked into her room. She closed her door then got into her bed. Without even covering up, She fell asleep.

_Screaming was heard all around Mahiru. It was blindingly dark where she sat. She looked around attempting to see what was around her. Whimpering sounded right next to her. A blue light glowed right next to her where the whimpering was. The glowing came from what looked like a necklace in the hand of a small boy. "A-are you okay?" Mahiru asked._

_The small looked up at her quickly. "Wh-who are you?!" He cried. Tears dripped from his eyes. Mahiru jumped. "Mitsuru?!" She cried. It was a younger version of him. "H-how'd you know my name?" Mitsuru questioned. Mahiru bit her lip. "You... don't know me...?" She asked. The screaming got louder. The young Mitsuru quickly looked towards a doorway. He quickly sat up. "M-mommy!" He shouted._

_Mahiru's eyes widened. "Mommy?!" She stared at Mitsuru. Tears rolled down his eyes. _

_"Mitsuru! Please, stay in your room!" A womans voice cried. Mitsuru rushed towards the door to get out and help his mother. Mahiru quickly grabbed him. "No! Please, MOMMY!" Mitsuru screeched. "MOMMEEEEEEEEE!" _

_"Why can't you shut up?!" Another voice echoed in the dark room. "Mitsuru..." Mahiru looked around. A red light shoned onto a standing form. His arms were wrapped around him. "Why are you always crying?!" Mitsuru screamed at his younger self. The younger Mitsuru wrapped his arms around Mahiru crying more. "Shut up!" Mitsuru crouched down to his knees covering his ears. _

_"Mitsuru! Your making matters worse!" Mahiru shouted. Mitsuru glared at her. "He... won't stop! He will never stop!" He screamed. The younger Mitsuru looked over to his older self. Tears rapidly falling. "Pl-please, m-mommy, sh-she's..." "DEAD!" Mitsuru stood up. Mahiru's eye's widened. "No! She isn't!" The younger Mitsuru waled. Mitsuru appeared infront of Mahiru and grabbed his younger self by the arm and pulled him over to him. He lifted him by his shirt. "And it's your fault!" He shouted. Mahiru stood up._

_"Leave him alone!" Mahiru cried. "I-it's not my fault!" The young Mitsuru whimpered. Mitsuru slapped him across the face. "STOP CRYING!"_

_Mahiru tried pulling the young Mitsuru out of Mitsuru's grip. "Mitsuru, leave him be, please!" Mahiru begged. Mitsuru punched his younger self right into the left cheek. Blood dripped from his nose, more tears fell. "Why won't you stop crying! Your weak!" Mitsuru screamed. The younger version of him slowly disappeared. Tears now formed into Mitsuru's eyes. "Wh-why won't I stop?!" He fell to his knees in defeat. "Wh-why?" He cried. The tear drops hit the ground. Mahiru bent down to him. She wrapped her arms around him._

_Mitsuru bit his lip. "Why? I don't get it..." Mitsuru laid his chin onto Mahiru's shoulder. She didn't have an answer. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Mitsuru shook his head. "But, your the princess... your suppose to know..." Mitsuru whispered back. Finally he wrapped his arms around her. "I never saved her... I never protected... her..." Mitsuru cried. "I let my mom die!"_

_Mahiru looked at him. "Ma-hiru... please don't leave me..." Mitsuru looked at her. Mahiru stared at him. "I would never leave you or the others..." Mahiru smiled. The screaming stopped. The door flung open and a figure stood in the doorway. "Your next... little Mitsuru..." It was Mitsuru's father. He held a broken beer bottle in his hand. He walked up to them and held the bottle up preparing to hit Mitsuru. Then everything around them stopped. A beeping sound went off._

Mahiru opened her eyes. She flung up shaking. Her alarm clock had gone off. She turned if off. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and dragged her back to her pillow. "You promised..." Mitsuru's voice muttered. He wrapped his arms around Mahiru. Mahiru looked at him in shock. His eyes were closed. He was still asleep. "M-Mitsuru?! What are you doing in my room?!" Mahiru couldn't help but cry. Mitsuru's eyes opened wide.

"What the hell?!" He shouted. "Your friggen in my room again?!" Mahiru frowned. "Your in my room!" Mitsuru glared at her then realized his arms were wrapped around her. He quickly pulled them back. Blush came across his face.

He then turned his back to her. "I think your trying to rape me!" Mahiru snapped. Mitsuru sat up glaring at her. "Why the hell would I want to rape you?!" "So you are a rapist!" Mitsuru's iris' became white. He showed his demon fangs. Mahiru quickly pushed Mitsuru off her bed. Mitsuru out of reflex grabbed Mahiru and dragged her down with him.

Akira burst in happily. "Mahiru! Breakfast is... whoa... sorry! Am I interupting something?" Akira asked. Mahiru landed on top of Mitsuru. His arms were wrapped around her. It looked as if Mahiru was making out with his neck. But her head was just laying on the side.

"Soooo... how long has this been going on?" Akira smirked. He leaned on the desk. Mitsuru pushed Mahiru off of him. "Nothing ever happened!" Mitsuru growled looking at Mahiru and Akira. He dashed out of the room. Akira smiled. "So, Mahiru... how long has this been happening?" Mahiru shook her head. "It was an accident. I pushed him off the bed and he pulled me down with him." Mahiru smiled. "Really now... whatever you say then." Akira walked out. Mahiru sighed. She new her face had to be beet red. Akira poked his head back in.

"What was he doing in your bed with you?" He asked. Mahiru jumped. "I-I..." She couldn't think of an excuse. Akira smiled wider. "Get Out!" She shouted. Akira left. He walked odwn the hall. 'Yes!' He jumped and ran down the stairs. "Nozomu!" He called as he entered the living area. Nozomu looked at him. "Settle down... your going to open your stitchs again... and I beleive Misoka is getting tired of fixing them." Nozomu yawned. He laid his head on the pillow and went back to watching tv. Akira frowned. "Nozomu, I walked up to Mahiru's room to tell her Breakfast is ready and then I saw Mahiru on top of Mitsuru." Akira explained. Nozomu's eyebrows raised. "Really now." Akira nodded. Nozomu smirked. Mahiru walked downstairs. "Good Morning." She smiled. Nozomu and Akira looked at her smiling deviously. "So, how was you night?" Nozomu asked nonchalantly. "Good, well, kinda." Mahiru answered.

"Unsatisfying?" Akira asked. "Well I had an awful nightmare." Mahiru sighed. "So, I'd say no." Akira and Nozomu looked at eachother. "I pity Mahiru..." Akira sighed. "I know, I guess this relationship won't last very long if he doesn't..."

"Morning everyone." Mitsuru walked down smiling. He had on jeans and a t-shirt. Nozomu and Akira gawked at him. They looked at eachother. "You sure seem chipper today." Nozomu eyed him suspicously. Mitsuru smirked. "Thats because the best thing in the world happened to me." He answered.

"You got laid?" Akira and Nozomu asked at the same time. Mitsuru frowned. He clenched his fist. "No..." He grinted through his teeth. Mahiru watched as he tried not to loose his temper. "Then what?" Nozomu asked. "I got my fricken clothes back!" Mitsuru screamed. Mahiru looked at Akira and Nozomu. They sighed. "What?!" Mitsuru snapped. "Any reason why you two now look upset?!" Akira sighed. "No... nothing..." He looked away. "With the way you looked it looked as if you've gotten laid." Nozomu commented.

MItsuru gave them both them death glare. They jumped. Mahiru shook her head. "You two are going to die..." Mitsuru charged at them. Nozomu quickly jumped out of the bed and ran along with Akira. Mahiru watched them and sighed. "Morning Princess." Misoka's voice sounded behind her.Mahiru turned around and saw Misoka walking down the stairs. His arm wasn't in a sling anymore. "Good morning Misoka." Mahiru smiled. Nozomu and Akira ran past them. Mitsuru followed. "It'll be painless!" Mitsuru shouted to them. Misoka groaned. "I'll go get the bandages and stitchings." He walked back up the stairs. Mahiru looked at the table to see what was for breakfast. Cereal. Mahiru smiled and walked to the table. She sat down and grabbed a box a cereal. She helped herself to everything.

"Owwwww!" Nozomu cried. "You ass! You tore open my stitches!" He glared a Mitsuru. "Your the one who ran around and fell!" Mitsuru snapped. "Yeeeoow!" Akira shouted. He had tripped over Nozomu. Mitsuru smirked. He walked over to the table and sat down two seats from Mahiru. He looked over at the box of cereal. "Hey... pass the cereal." He snapped. Mahiru took it and placed it further away from him. He frowned. "Please..." He grunted. Mahiru handed him the box.

Akira and Nozomu looked over to them. Mitsuru and Mahiru didn't even make eye contact. I was like they were pretending they both didn't exsist. "Strange..." Nozomu stared. Akira nodded. Oboro walked in yawning. "Morning Princess, Mitsuru." He smiled. "Good morning Oboro." Mahiru smiled. Mitsuru didn't reply. His mouth was full. "Nozomu, Akira..." He looked at the two who were still on the floor. Blood was aparent. "You two opened up your stitches again?!" Oboro shook his head. Nozomu stood up. Mitsuru glared at them. "Sorry sir..." Akira sat up. Misoka came down the stairs carrying a first aid kit.

Mahiru finished up her cereal. Mitsuru looked at her. She stood up and carried her bowl into the kitchen. He turned back to see Nozomu and Akira getting they're stitches fixed up with the help of Oboro and Misoka. He stood up and quickly walked into the kitchen. Mahiru was washing the bowl. She didn't notice Mitsuru even entered. Mitsuru took a deep breath.

"Hey, uh... Mahiru." He walked up to her. Mahiru quickly looked at him. "Yes?" She smiled sweetly. Mitsuru paused. He glanced down at the bowl. "Your not washing that right idiot!" He moved her out of the way and grabbed the bowl.

"Is that why you came in here?" Mahiru frown. "To tell me I'm not doing something right?!" Mahiru snapped. Mitsuru grinned. "Yep..." He lied. Mahiru rolled her eyes. "Fine..." She turned away from him. Mitsuru said nothing. He scrubbed the bowl with a sponge then placed it on a towel.

He turned to Mahiru. Her back was to him. "Mahiru, what happened?" Mitsuru asked. "What? What are you...?" "What happened last night?" Mahiru stared at him. She shrugged. "I don't know... it was weird though. It was as if..." Mitsuru wrapped his arms around her. "I have to go..." He whispered. "My father will kill me and everyone else if I don't train." Mitsuru sighed. "Your leaving?" Mahiru asked. Mitsuru nodded. "You don't need to leave to train..." Mahiru smiled. Mitsuru shook his head. "I want to." He whispered. "It's... the only way to... Protect the princess." Mahiru froze.

"Mitsuru..." "I might not come back though..." Mahiru shook her head. "Don't go..." She begged. Mitsuru let go of her then smiled. "Sorry for this." He said. Mahiru slowly backed away, not liking the way he said that. It was as if he was going to hurt her.

Mitsuru frowned. "Back Off!" He screamed. Mahiru jumped.

Akira, Nozomu and Misoka quickly looked over to the kitchen door. They looked at eachother. Oboro sighed. Akira dashed over to the door. "Why Can't You Ever Leave Me The Hell Alone!" Mitsuru shouted. "I Hate You!"

Mahiru stayed quiet. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Mitsuru shook his head. "I... never said anything wrong..." She whimpered. Mitsuru gave her a attempted death glare. "Ya know..."

Akira poked his head though the door. Along with Nozomu and Misoka. Mitsuru clenched his fist. "I outta here." He ran out the door. Mahiru watched. Akira and Nozomu quickly moved out of the way. "Why does he have to make a scene about this?" Mahiru couldn't help but ask herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She sighed. Akira and Nozomu walked in. "Mahiru, are you okay?!" Akira asked. Mahiru nodded. Nozomu stared at her. "Hm... you don't seem so, bothered by that... any reason?" Mahiru shrugged. "I guess I'm use to it." She smiled.


	10. Threat

Mahiru slowly walked up the stairs. She sighed. Mitsuru had to be gone by now. She stared at the door to his room. She walked over to the door then leaned her head onto it. 'I miss him already...' The door opened unexpectedly. Mahiru fell forward. "Whoa!" Mitsuru caught her. She looked up at him. "Sheesh... what the hell are you doing?" Mitsuru asked. Mahiru stared at him. Mitsuru shook his head.

Mahiru stood back up and walked into his room. Everything looked the same. "You didn't pack yet?" "I did." He smiled. "Before you go... can you... um... fly me around the town, Again?" Mitsuru rolled his eyes. "Any reason?" He asked leaning onto the wall. Mahiru smiled. "Yeah." She smiled. "Why?" "The view looked great. I loved it... and also... I'm starting to like flying..." Mahiru answered. Mitsuru sighed. "Maybe..." He smirked. Mahiru smiled. "Hm... only on one condition..." Mitsuru grinned evilly. "What?" "I won't tell you... unless you say, 'yes'." "Yes?" Mahiru said. Mitsuru grinned wider.

"Come on..." Mitsuru directed her out of his room. He then dragged her towards the stairs to the roof. Mahiru smiled. He opened the door and the sun beamed in. A mild wind was around them. Mitsuru and Mahiru stood on the roof. Mitsuru smirked and a wind surrounded them. Mahiru smiled and spread out her arms. Mitsuru grabbed her hand and they lifted off the ground. Mahiru shrieked at first then quickly wrapped her arms around Mitsuru. Mitsuru chuckled. They flew up towards the clouds. Mahiru closed her eyes nervously. She shivered. Mitsuru stopped once they made it past the clouds. "I thought you said you liked flying." Mahiru tightened her grip on Mitsuru. "Heh, remember that condition?" Mitsuru asked. Mahiru nodded. "Well, here it is." Mitsuru closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Mahiru tightly.

Then the wind around them disappeared. Mahiru opened her eyes. They started to fall. Mitsuru kept his eyes closed. He looked very calm. Mahiru screamed. "M-Mitsurruuu!" She cried. Mitsuru smiled. "M-MITSURU!!!!!" Mahiru screamed. Mitsuru opened his eyes. They were coming in closely to the Moon Shine's roof. Wind surrounded them and they came to a stop.

Mahiru's hair practically stuck up. "That was fun." Mitsuru chuckled. Mahiru looked at him. He looked out into the distance. The wind shifted and they flew out towards the ocean. Mahiru watched as they grew further way from the moon shine. She glanced at Mitsuru. "Your mom... was murdered?" She couldn't help but ask. Mitsuru looked down at her quickly.

He looked back up not saying anything. "Mitsuru.... it's better if you tell someone how you feel!" Mahiru snapped. "Stop keeping things bottled up inside!" Mitsuru frowned.

"I'll do whatever I want." He muttered. Mahiru looked down. "Both my parents died..." Mahiru explained. Mitsuru looked at her. "I don't want to talk about it." He growled. Mahiru starred at him. "But..." "No," Mitsuru said sternly. Mahiru stared at him. "Change of subject then... why were you in my room.... no.... my bed with me?!" Mahiru glared at him. Mitsuru closed his eyes letting the air blow into his face. He smiled ignoring the question Mahiru asked.

"Mitsuru..." Mahiru watched as he ignored her. Mitsuru opened his eyes. They were approaching the beach. He sighed. "It's nice today." Mitsuru changed the subject. Mahiru rolled her eyes. "I hope you didn't rape me..." She muttered. Mitsuru's eyes widen. He said nothing. "Did you?!" Mahiru snapped. "NO!" Mitsuru shouted finally. Mitsuru in a way giggled. Mahiru glanced at him. "What?!" She looked nervous.

"This..." Mitsuru whispered as they were about to land in the sand. He then over shot and they went flying right into the cool beautiful blue ocean. Mahiru stood up in shock shrieking. Mitsuru sat up laughing. They were in the shallow waters.

Mitsuru stood up looking in pain. He clutched his shoulder. "That was fun." He grinned then walked over to the dry sand falling back into it. "Gah, damn forgot about my cuts." Mitsuru gasped. Mahiru made her way over to him looking outraged. "Bastard!" She shouted. Mitsuru looked at her in shock. "These are my favorite pajamas!" Mahiru cried.

"Everything is your favorite thing…" Mitsuru mumbled. Mahiru splashed him.

"I hope you don't plan on flying me back to the Moon Shine while I'm wet like this." Mahiru sighed. Blush appeared on his face after she finished the sentence. Mahiru stared at him. "What?" She couldn't help but ask. Mitsuru covered his face, still blushing.

"It's so funny, you're so naive." Mitsuru snickered. Mahiru blinked, "Okay then." She shook her head. Mitsuru sat up bending his knees. He leaned forward onto his knees and gazed out towards the ocean. Mahiru watched him for a little bit then finally sat next to him. She hugged her knees. A quick chill came over her. She shivered, scooting closer to Mitsuru.

Mitsuru glanced over to her. He ran his hand through his hair. Mahiru laid her head onto Mitsuru's shoulder right after he finished messing around with his hair. "I thought you were mad at me…" Mitsuru frowned. He moved his shoulder trying to get her off. But she didn't move her head.

"My pajamas can dry…" Mahiru admitted. Mitsuru wrapped his arm around Mahiru's shoulder then felt her forehead. Mahiru smiled.

"That would be useless to check… wouldn't it be? Humans and Demons probably don't have the same body temperature." Mitsuru moved his hand away from Mahiru's forehead. He left his arm around Mahiru's shoulders though. Mahiru shrugged.

"I'm just doing this because it makes my shoulder hurt less." Mitsuru quickly said before Mahiru would even think to question it. Mahiru giggled. "Isn't it your other shoulder that was injured, Mitsuru?" She couldn't help but blurt. Mitsuru rolled his eyes.

"You can't hide it anymore now… I know you like me." Mahiru finally said. Mitsuru quickly moved his arm away from her shoulders. He stood up backing away from her. She watched confused. "What's wrong?" Mahiru questioned. Mitsuru crossed his arms, he then gave a half hearted glared. Almost as if he truly didn't want to but was forcing himself to. Mahiru stood up too, but she didn't move.

"What makes you think that I like you?!" Mitsuru snapped. Mahiru's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding?!" Mahiru shouted. Mitsuru quickly looked around.

"I better take you back home." He whispered. Mahiru said nothing. The wind around them picked up. Mitsuru ran over to Mahiru. "Close your eyes!" Mitsuru shouted. Mahiru closed her eyes and felt Mitsuru's arm wrap around her waist. She felt them lift off the ground. "Damn it…" Mitsuru growled. Mahiru couldn't help but open her eyes out of curiosity. All she was able to see was Mitsuru's shirt. A huge gust of wind hit them and they went flying towards the ocean. Mahiru heard a familiar laugh.

"I-isn't that..?" Before Mahiru could finish her sentence, they landed into the water. Mitsuru still clung to Mahiru as they kept going underwater. Mahiru squirmed out of Mitsuru's grip.

As he kept sinking deeper into the water, Mitsuru opened his eyes and reached out towards Mahiru helplessly. She grabbed his hand and started swimming up until she and Mitsuru reached the top. Once she broke through the water. Mahiru gasped for oxygen. Pulling Mitsuru up, he did the same while cough out some of the water he accidentally inhaled. There was a strong current where they were, making it harder for Mahiru to keepher and Mitsuru's head above the water. She began to grow tired almost immediately as she kept fighting the current. "Mahiru, Let go of me!" Mitsuru shouted over the waves that went past them.

"No, you'll drown." Mahiru cried and she attempted to keep staying above water.

"Duck then!" Mitsuru screamed. Mahiru looked over to him then went under water. Before she pulled Mitsuru under, he quickly pointed up to the sky blindly letting a lightning bolt shot out from his pointer finger, he was then dragged under water by Mahiru.

~At the Moonshine~

Misoka and Oboro were standing on the roof looking over the small city. "Misoka, have you seen the princess around by any chance?" Oboro asked nonchalantly. Misoka shook his head.

"Not recently, earlier, Mitsuru screamed at her, and she went to her room afterwards." Misoka recalled. Oboro shook his head. Misoka squinted his eyes and spotted a lightning bolt oddly shooting up towards the sky. He grimaced. "Did you see that?"

Oboro nodded. "That looked like it came from the beach… gather Nozomu and Akira." Misoka nodded and dash over to the stairs. "That must have been Mitsuru. No nature lightning bolt is purple!" Oboro shouted after Misoka. Oboro felt a tingle in his spine then turned away from the rail. He headed towards the downstairs over to Mahiru's room. He rapped on the door. "Princess?" He called. After no reply, he opened the door to find Mahiru's room empty. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath. Slamming the door, he rushed over to Mitsuru's room. The kicked the door open to see the his room was also empty. Oboro place one hand onto his hip then the other at his mouth.

"Akira, Misoka, Nozomu, wherever Mitsuru is, he has the princess with him!" Oboro shouted.

~Downstairs~

Akira and Nozomu quickly looked over to Misoka. "What if his father returned?!" Akira whispered, "It's not like we can stop him!"

Nozomu grabbed the keys to the van. "Mitsuru should have known his fricken father would hunt him down! For him to even of taken the princess was completely reckless." Misoka hissed rushing over to the front door. Nozomu followed.

"Akira, you run over to the beach west of here. You'll make it before us! If you see them and that moron's father, try to keep him occupied until to get there. Akira nodded. He ran up the stairs and up to the rooftop, jumping onto the next building and so on. Misoka and Nozomu hopped into the van and revved the engine.

"Do you have a plan?!" Nozomu glanced at Misoka after putting the van into drive. Misoka nodded uneasily. "I'll take that as a no." Nozomu sighed and sped off.

~At the Beach~

Mitsuru opened his eyes to find himself on land. He gagged then coughed out more water. "A human girl… you fell in love with a human girl." Mitsuru stood onto his feet in a flash. His father stood in front of him in his transformed tengu form. "I might as well not call you my son." His father grinned.

"Where is she?!" Mitsuru couldn't help but scream.

"Somewhere…"

"Where is somewhere?!" Mitsuru shouted. Circles appeared in his eyes.

His father smiled more the shrugged. "You ask me as though I would know."

Mitsuru transformed. "Tell Me Now!" As he screamed out to his father, wind swirled around him pushing back Mitsuru's father.

"You pose no threat to me!" His father laughed.

Mitsuru formed a ball of lightning then prepared to throw it at his father. "How about now, Mitsurugi?!" Mitsuru smirked. His father then whipped his cape around to reveal Mahiru. She shook in fear. Mitsuru froze the ball faded.

"Still no threat." Mitsurugi dropped Mahiru to the ground. Tears dripped from her eyes. "I'm thinking about keeping the little human. She seems to be able to… energize my powers. Mitsuru clenched his fist. "While I'm at it, I'll have some pleasuring fun with her." Mitsurugi licked his lips. Mitsuru flew towards his father is rage. Mitsurugi kicked sand into Mahiru's face, getting it into her eyes. Mahiru cried out.

Mitsuru stopped dead in his tracks.

"I've been longing for your blood son, little weak demons don't deserve to live. I was ashamed once I learned you were just like your worthless mother." Mitsuru transformed back into his human form. He shifted his eyes nervously.

'Where the hell at they?!' Mitsuru gave his father a death glare.

~Somewhere around the beach~

Akira frantically sniffed the air. He hopped around as fast as possible. "Oh man… I can't pick up on their…" Akira paused. "…Scent!" He ran towards where he smelt Mitsuru and Mahiru. "Bingo!"


End file.
